Supply chain risk management is known in the art, and the following books and articles contain information that is typical of the prior art: The Resilient Enterprise: Overcoming Vulnerability for Competitive Advantage by Yossi Sheffi published 2005. Single Point of Failure: The 10 Essential Laws of Supply Chain Risk Management by Gary Lynch published 2009, Supply Chain Risk Management: Minimizing Disruptions in Global Sourcing (Resource Management) by Robert Handfield and Kevin P. McCormack published 2007. Supply Chain Risk: A Handbook of Assessment, Management, and Performance (International Series in Operations Research & Management Science) by George A. Zsidisin and Bob Ritchie published 2010. Supply Chain Risk Management: Vulnerability and Resilience in Logistics by C. D. J. Waters published 2007. Managing Global Supply and Risk: Best Practices, Concepts, and Strategies by Robert J. Trent and Llewellyn Roberts published 2009. Aberdeen Group Report on Supply Chain Risk Management: Building a Resilient Global Supply Chain from July 2008. Each of the foregoing references is incorporated herein by reference.